Butterfly Ripples
by TheParadoxicalOxymoron
Summary: Proving anyone can make a difference. Short drabbles!
1. dont

Oh, welcome to the ride, please keep all hands and feet within the safety zone for the entirety of its duration. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

I don't own KHR to my complete sadness. The ending was terrible though, I still can't get over it.

* * *

"I want to die." A ten year old Tsuna muttered sullenly to himself, kicking at some dirt on the ground.

"Oh? You want to dive? Good, sign-ups are this way." A diving coach happened to hear his mutterings and dragged him off to the local swimming pool.

"But I didn't-" He protested weakly.

What could Dame-Tsuna ever hope to accomplish? The smallest of dogs barking from a distance scared him enough to wet his pants and garner a disappointed smile from his mom as she fetched him a fresh change of clothes, when he shyly shuffled past the front door.

Standing at the edge on top of the diving board had him weak at the knees.

"Hmmm, your form does seem a bit sickly but we can always work on that." The coach tapped a pen against the clipboard he held.

Hadn't he heard of his reputation about being one of the weakest children around Namimori?

"Alright, now give me one round of warm-up jogging around the perimeter of the pool."

Tsuna had no choice but to oblige.

"Uh, I can't swim either." He added helplessly before he slowly started moving his feet.

"No problem, I won't turn down anyone willing to learn!"

A couple of months into the regime had Tsuna gaining a few friends around the pool.

His studies weren't improving much but Tsuna had found some motivation to just keep going day after day, feeling the rush of diving from a height.

"I'm your tutor, Reborn. Ciaossu." The infant flicked his fedora in greeting.

"Can it wait till later? I've got swim practice." He brushed him off roughly and headed out.

"What." Reborn trotted out the front door and followed after Tsuna.

* * *

On to the next then! Or click out idk.


	2. stop

Oh hello again, I see you've decided to continue on, enjoy reading the rest of everything.

* * *

"I want to die." Tsuna sighed quietly into his hands, the wind rustling through the trees.

"Did you just say drive? Well you're a little young to start driving but I've got a free go-kart ride waiting for you at the amusement park. Here you go!" The tall man handed him a flyer.

"O-h-h. Thank you mister." Tsuna accepted the flyer and glanced down at it.

"Yari's Go-Karts..?" He mouthed the name of the stall.

"You got it kid! I'm the great, magnificent Yari." He slapped a hand on the young boy's shoulder gleefully. "Hope to see ya soon."

Was an adult giving him a friendly grin for once instead of a condescending look?

He made up his mind to go over once school had ended for the day.

Another day of hurtful words flung at him had him scurrying in the direction of the amusement park, clutching the piece of paper like it was his lifeline.

One tentative tap of the pedal had his heart lurching in his throat but then the adrenaline kicked in and he was having the time of his life.

Other kids raced past him on the track, hollering at the top of their voices and soon Tsuna found himself doing the same.

The go-kart purred to a stop at the end and Yari clapped a shoulder again on the shaking boy. "Well I can see it in your eyes, kiddo. Hooked eh? Come by next time and I'll give ya a discount cuz I like ya!"

Tsuna found himself there almost every single day and Yari hired him to do some small odd-jobs such as oiling the wheels of the go-karts and collecting money from the customers.

Mothers patted him appreciatively when he calmed a nervous child or quieted an angry one.

"Ciaossu, I'm your new tutor, Reborn." He aimed a green gun at the boy.

"Can it wait? I've got a job I need to run to first."

"What." This wasn't in his reports. What was Iemitsu even doing with his boy.

* * *

huhuhu is it fluffy? is it depressing? onwards!


	3. believing

Last part of this drabble! Thanks for sticking with me so far haha.

* * *

"I want to die." Tsuna stared up at the sky resolutely, the soft clouds drifting on idly by.

"Excuse me boy, but did you say you wanted to dye? We've got a newly added course for that at the community club!" An elderly lady approached him without hesitation.

"You should join us sweetie, so nice to see youngsters getting an interest in things like that." She patted him gently on the head and hobbled away.

Well what did he have to lose?

He went home and asked his mom if she'd like to join him at the community club for the dyeing course.

Nana beamed widely. Her little boy was taking initiative in life and she could also interact with some of her neighbours.

"K-k-kyoko-chan?" He squeaked nervously.

"Oh uhm do I know you?" The pretty girl looked at him curiously.

"We're in the same class..." Tsuna replied despondently.

"Oh is that right? I'm so sorry but what's your name?" Kyoko continued smiling benevolently.

He wrung his shirt into a wrinkled mess and whispered, "Tsuna."

"Oh Tsuna, this girl's so cute! Why don't you sit with her for this session?" Nana ushered her son into the seat beside the girl.

His ears turned a fire engine red as he avoided eye contact with her.

"Hey Tsuna, was it? Come on let's work together." She pulled her chair closer to him and started following the instructions that the instructor had given.

* * *

"Ciaossu, my name is Reborn and I'm here to make you the next mafia boss of the Vongola." The fedora-wearing baby declared confidently.

"Oh ok, hold on, I gotta go to the community club first." Tsuna grabbed his sling bag and rushed out the front door.

"What." Was the tutor's intelligent reply.

* * *

Hmm, why I decided to write this? To de-stress and tell you friend if you're looking for a sign to keep on living, then this is it.

You can do it even if you think you can't right now. ^^

Oh if you have any similar sounding words for 'die' then maybe you can leave a suggestion and I'll do it~ Eventually anyway.


	4. hold

I found more inspiration.

* * *

"I want to die." Tsuna said smiling widely, like nothing was wrong with the words that had come out of his mouth.

"Die? Like the kind you play games with? I got a whole collection of those." An older boy approached him boisterously.

He doesn't get it. Tsuna cried internally.

"Yeah... Something like that." He scratched the back of his head.

"Aw man, I'd never have thought a tiny thing like you would be interested in things like those." The boy beamed and slung an arm on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"The name's Kazuo man, how'd you like to come over to my place to meet like-minded people?" Kazuo thudded his chest cheerfully.

"Uh, I'll have to ask my mom... But you sure you want to hang out with someone like me..?" Tsuna had no intention on actually telling anyone about this encounter because who would believe what Dame-Tsuna said anyway?

"Course why not? I mean you got an interest in games right? That's all that matters." He replied with a thumbs up.

"Oh if you're sure..." Tsuna twiddled his thumbs together uncertainly.

"Don't sweat it man. If your mom says yes then call me at this number." Kazuo tore out a page from an exercise book and scribbled in his details.

It was worth a shot, he had nothing to lose anyway.

"M-m-mom..? I met this senior just now. He said I could go over and play with him." Tsuna murmured under his breath.

"Oh TSUNA, that's wonderful! It's great that you're finally making new friends. Who is it?" Nana gushed.

"It's a Kazuo..? From Namimori Middle School..?" He hesitated.

"Well that seems alright, do you have his number? I'll call just to make sure."

Tsuna fished out the paper scrap and handed it over.

A phone call later had Tsuna holding a bento of gratitude in front of a door.

He tiptoed and barely brushed against the doorbell.

"There you are! My friends all came over too so come on let's start a game!" Kazuo ushered the startled kid in.

"H-h-hello." He bowed so low that the older boys had to hurriedly reassure him it was alright.

* * *

"Hey! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, PICKING ON OUR FRIEND LIKE THAT?" Kazuo's group rushed up to the group of bullies that frequently terrorized Tsuna. They scattered in surprise and fear.

"Thank you..." A scuffed and teary-eyed Tsuna sniffled.

"Anytime man." He patted the boy awkwardly.

* * *

"I'm really here to make you the next mafia boss of the Vongola. Ciaossu."

"What? Really?" Tsuna scoffed disbelievingly.

"Are you back talking me?" His green reptilian companion switched forms to his wish.

"I gotta get to school so later." Tsuna waved a hand in careless dismissal.

"What." He resisted the urge to shoot the brunet in the back of the head.

* * *

I think I might do a few more so if you guys have any suggestions, I'll take 'em!

Oh and my KnB fic might be updated soon hmmhmm.

I love you guys, peace!


	5. on

Oh. I'm back. What a surprise. I really liked some of your suggestions so I gave them my patented spin on things.

* * *

"Oh my good sir, you've made an excellent decision to buy! I've got with me some stock investments I'm sure you'll not regret!" The smart looking man in a business suit assured a startled Tsuna.

"Wait, no you've got it wrong! I was just-" Tsuna tried to dissuade the persistent adult who seemed bent on butting his nose in to score some deals today.

"I won't take no for an answer! Now sir, which one would you like to begin an investment in?" The businessman flipped open a couple of portfolios, looking at him expectantly.

Heaving a sigh, the boy peered at his choices. A light bulb went off in his head and he pointed at the one related to a technological sector.

"Ah yes, a brilliant choice I'm sure!" Tsuna shrugged shyly.

* * *

"I'm going to be your new Home Tutor, No-Good Tsuna." The baby in a suit informed the boy.

"Can it wait? The stock market is fluctuating really wildly today and I need to sell some before I make a loss." Tsuna grabbed a slice of toast and high-tailed it out the front door.

"..." was the hit-man tutor's reaction.

* * *

Wake me up inside.


	6. to

im still here. huh. surprise surprise.

* * *

"I bet no one would miss me if I were to ever die anyway." The brunet announced confidently.

An elderly gentleman shifted the gaze of his spectacles onto the boy in front of him. "Did you say dial, little boy?"

The man asked of him, twisting the ends of his mustache.

"Yea sir!" Tsuna even hastily threw in a sloppily copied salute from the mangas he was always reading to pass the time.

"Good, good, come follow me to my shop please if you will. It's nice to see young ones like yourself gain interest in the ancient and prestigious history of clock-making." He turned away, fully expecting the young one to be trailing obediently behind him.

Tsuna shrugged to himself and did as he was told. Not like he really had anything better to do anyway.

What he didn't expect was to gain a vast sense of respect for the art of timekeeping and the work that came with making a sundial.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna was it? I'm here to make you into the best mafia boss the world has ever seen."

"HIEEEEEE I'M ALREADY 3 SECONDS LATE OH NO." The cloud of dust trailing behind him could have put a cheetah to shame.

The green chameleon partner of his licked the hitman's thumb in concern.

"That boy's going to regret having done that." He cocked the brim of his hat menacingly.

* * *

Wtf was this who knows.


	7. this

anotHER?! halp.

* * *

"I've always wondered what it'd be like to die."

The uncaring expression might have startled some into staring at the dangerous words leaving the boy's mouth, had anyone actually been paying attention.

And there was for once.

"I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky." A slightly older girl sang to him.

His expression turned mildly dumbfounded as he was serenaded in the middle of the street. The adults milled past them, going about their daily tasks.

"Do you wanna join the aviation club for youths then? It's a super cool experience and I guarantee you definitely will not regret it!" The girl flung in a thumbs up for good measure.

The pose brought several youthful tears to a fictional ninja in another dimensions' eyes.

"U-uh sure? If you want me? I might break something in there, because everyone in my class says I'm really clumsy." Tsuna dawdled, kicking the heels of his shoes against the pavement.

"No problem! You don't need coordination to fly a plane, just good reflexes!" Was her cheery response.

 _Isn't that the same thing?!_ Tsuna's face turned resigned as he gestured for her to lead the way.

"So glad you could see it my way! The name's Yumeko Saikawa!" Another sparkly grin emerged as she dragged him off to view the club.

 _More like curse myself for being such a total pushover._

* * *

"Oh my gosh Senpai is gonna murder me for being this late!"

Reborn had barely even opened his mouth to speak when his tutee gently ushered him aside to dash out the front door in alarm.

* * *

hm.


	8. feeling

bya-chan held me hostage hel-

* * *

"I really, really want to die." Tsuna huffed in a frustrated tone as the tiny dog below him barked furiously.

He shifted his grip on the low branch he'd managed to clamber up onto.

He made a halfhearted shooing motion, one wrist swinging gently but the dog took no notice.

Instead it barked even louder, tail wagging furiously as it stared upwards at him with determination.

"Excuse me but did you say you wanted to lie?" A young teenager with fluffy white hair popped his head out from the branches above him.

Letting out a yelp, Tsuna released his death grip and landed on the ground beneath him with a thump, effectively startling the chihuahua to dash off in another direction.

The teenager leaped off the tree branch with an easy grace that Tsuna couldn't help but envy.

After the older boy had dusted himself off, he reached a hand out to the younger kid that was still staring at him.

"The name's Byakuran, kid, what's yours?" His eyes curled upwards into tiny slits.

"People around here call me n-n-no good Tsuna." He silently cursed his stutter for coming out.

"Tsuna huh? I know just the place for you to lie. Come on!" He earnestly grasped his wrist and dragged him off to goodness knows where.

Tsuna couldn't find it in himself to reject the energetic teen as he matched the other's brisk footsteps.

"Here we go, the best place in the world for lying!" Byakuran patted the soft grass beside him invitingly.

 _This was really very nice._ Tsuna took a seat and stared upwards at the gentle clouds floating above without a care in the world.

"This is now our secret spot okay? Don't tell anyone about it." The same sly grin curled his eyes upwards and Tsuna nodded seriously.

Was it the start of a beautiful friendship? Who knew.

* * *

"Where is this Dame-Tsuna anyway?" Reborn asked politely of Nana, the first day he stepped foot in the house.

"Oh? I think Tsuna should be out with his friend? Was it a Bya-chan or something like that?" His mother pondered to herself.

"What." The reports said he was a spineless coward without a friend in the world. Could the sources in Namimori please do their job properly?!

* * *

what threatened? noooooo don't be silly hahahahaha save m-


End file.
